Fairy's Siren
by Serinity750
Summary: What if Lucy had a twin named Serena whose voice might be cursed. What if they both join Fairy Tail ? This could only add more trouble to their lives as they fight to find their places in the world and their guild. The secret behind Serena's Voice will soon cause more trouble for her loved ones as well as bring help. Will the twins find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy's Siren**

Two blond girls walked through town in search of a place to live. They were twins in almost every aspect. The key word is almost. The only differences between them were: one had silver blue eyes (which was unusual and unheard of in their family) and the other had brown. One had longer hair, that came down to mid waist, while the other shorter. And one of them didn't speak while the other did.

Besides that, there were no other differences between them on the outside. The inside is a different matter entirely. Despite being twins, they had different personalities. One was more childish while the other was more mature. They had different taste in food and clothes. They of course had different taste in boys. The few things that they both liked were fought over or shared. Life is like a rollercoaster when you have twin.

Their names were Lucy and Serena. The short blond haired girl with brown eyes was Lucy. The one with long blond hair and silver blue eyes was Serena. They ran away from home due to personal reasons. Plus, where one went the other followed. The sisters were almost inseparable. They were like magnets. Opposites attract after all.

As they continued to walk Lucy turned to look at her sister. "Remember, you can not speak." she told her twin pointedly. "Remember the last time you did?" she asked the blue eyed girl following her. Serena simply nodded, her expression sad while her eyes showed a slight bit of fear.

Seeing this, Lucy's expression softened. She knew her sister couldn't control the effect of her voice. And the many times she had tried she either blacked out or began coughing up blood. To remedy the situation, Lucy had bought her a sketchbook that held at least 300, if not more pages. This was the only way for her to communicate with others along with her facial expressions and body language. As if on cue, Serena held up her notebook with writing on it. "Do you think I am really cursed?" it read. Serena looked at her sister with hopeless eyes.

Taken aback by the question, Lucy stared at her sister with shocked eyes. "No! You are not cursed so don't even think about that." the browned eyed blond told her sister in a soft voice. Her blue eyed sister perked up ever so slightly. They both remembered all the people who had called her and accused her of being cursed thanks to her voice. It saddened Lucy greatly to see her sister like this.

Serena wrote something else on the sheet of paper before holding up the sketchbook up again. "Thank you. Then why do I have such a voice?" she asked via notebook. Her silver blue eyes were looking hopefully at her twin for answers. Lucy didn't like letting her sister down but she didn't have any answers for her.

"I'm sorry Serena, I don't know the answer to that." she told the hopeful blond. Serena looked down in disappointment before writing something else on the piece of paper.

"Will I ever find out?" it read. Lucy felt her heart break once more at the hopeless expression on her sister's face.

"I'm sure when the time is right all your questions will be answered." she told Serena.

Lucy began to walk once more with her twin following her when a magic shop caught her eye. The duo walked into the store only to be greeted by an elderly old man, the shop keeper. They began talking and soon things began to get complicated. "Eeehh!? There's only one magic store in this town?" Lucy exclaimed, somewhat startling her ever silent sister.

"Yes, this town is more prosperous in fishing than it is in magic." the elderly man began. "Only less than 10% of towns people can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting traveling mages." he stated while Lucy deflated slightly.

"I think I've wasted my time." Lucy said on a sigh, causing the shopkeeper to act differently. Serena continued to watch the display in front of her. She had a feeling something big was going to happen soon. She just didn't know what.

"Please don't say that and have a look around." the old man began while doing a weird pose. "We have some new items too."

"This color's magic is probably the most popular among girls." he began while showing the use of the magic item. "Depending on your daily mood," he twirled around while using the magic, "You can change the color of your outfit."

Lucy was unimpressed. " I already have it." she told the sales clerk while picking up an item to get a closer look at it. "I'm looking for the keys of the gates. Strong ones." she stated after a second.

"Gates huh? That's something uncommon." the shopkeeper stated.

"Ah!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the Key display causing her sister to sigh softly. "White doggy!" she shouted with joy and sparkles in her chocolate colored eyes.

"That's not strong at all." the elderly shop owner told her.

"It's ok! I've been looking for it." Lucy told him smiling brightly before turning to the shop owner. "How much is it?" she asked, still smiling. Serena could already tell what was going to happen so she walked out the shop door and waited for her sister.

"20000 jewels." the shop owner stated.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, still smiling. "I wonder how much it is." she asked again.

"I said 20000 jewels." he stated once more. Lucy was having none of it.

She began her seduction technique to get the man to lower the price. "I wonder how much it really is. Dandy Mister."

 **~Time skip~**

Serena wondered behind her enraged sister. "Tch. He only gave me a 1000 jewel discount." she muttered, silently fuming. She then attacked a nearby sign startling the people nearby while her twin watched her worriedly. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?!" she shouted angrily as she continued to attack the sign.

Suddenly a large crowd of girls flocking towards a single spot in town caught Lucy and Serena's attention. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. Her sister shrugged in response, she didn't have a clue either.

"A famous mage-sama is in town!" one girl shouted while running.

"It's Salamander sama!" another screeched happily, running after the other girl.

"Salamander?!" Lucy shouted, "Y-You mean the mage who controls fire that can't be bought in stores?!" she exclaimed excitedly while her eye sparkled. "He's in town?!" Serena didn't normally care for things like this. But this time she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lucy picked around the corner and saw a huge crowd of girls surrounding someone. "Oh, he's popular." she muttered to herself. She got curious despite herself. Grabbing her sister's hand, she began dragging her behind her towards the crowd. "I wonder if he looks cool." she stated thoughtfully, still dragging her sister behind her.

Meanwhile, a certain dragon slayer and his flying cat companion were walking along the streets when they heard the commotion. "I ended up riding the train twice." the salmon haired male stated.

"You're so bad with transportation." the blue cat told his friend while they walked only to be ignored.

"And I'm hungry." the salmon haired male stated sulkily.

"We don't have any money." the blue cat told his friend, sounding chipper despite his friends grumbling.

"Hey, Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander right?" the sulking salmon haired male asked his friend.

"Yep. I can only think of Igneel when I hear Dragon of Fire." the blue cat, Happy, stated.

"That's what I thought too." replied the still sulking male. "I finally found him!" he exclaimed as his mood brightened dramatically. "I feel a bit better now!"

"Aye." was his only reply as they continued to walk till they spotted the group of girls.

Eyes wide and smiling, the salmon haired boy spoke excitedly. " See! Speak of the Devil!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted along with him.

Back with Lucy and her sister. Lucy felt her heart beating rapidly for some reason she couldn't explain. Since Serena was standing behind her, her view was blocked and she was left unaffected. _"Wha. Wha. Wha. Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ she asked herself. _"W-wait. What happened to me?"_ she thought till the man everyone's attention was on turned to look at her. _"Is it because he's a famous mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast?"_ she asked herself as sweat poured down her face.

"Igneel! Igneel!" a certain salmon haired boy shouted happily as he pushed aside several girls. This effectively caught Serena's attention, despite how worried she was for her sister, due to her strange behaviour.

 _"I'm maybe..."_ she thought as she reached out towards the man while walking forward.

"Igneel!" the boy shouted again, kneeling on the ground with Happy after finally getting past all the girls. Serena looked back to see that her sister was no longer under the spell that had been cast by the dark blue haired male. The boy and the blue haired male stared at each other for a while. "Who are you?" the salmon haired boy asked, causing the older man to blanch as drops of sweat appeared on his face.

The older male then smirked before lifting a hand to his face trying to look cool. "Maybe you know me as Salamander." he stated only for his jaw to drop when he saw that the young boy had left. "Gone already?!"

The girls then began to beat up the poor salmon haired boy. "Hey you are rude!" one yelled with a raised fist.

"She's right! Salamander sama is a great mage!" another yelled with both arms raised.

"Apologize to him!" the third shouted while pulling on his scarf. The whole while the boy being beat up uttered several 'oh's' sounding utterly confused.

"What the heck!" he shouted even more confused as the girls continued to beat him up while screeching at him.

"That's enough girls." the older male, Salamander, began. "He didn't really mean, either" he told them while posing.

"You're sooo kind!" one girl shouted with hearts in her eyes.

"Aannn." the girl beside her agreed with hearts also in her eyes. Lucy, no longer under the spell watched Salamander with narrowed eyes with her sister standing beside her. She now understood what had happened.

Salamander took out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write something on it. Once he was done he held it out to the salmon haired boy. "I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends." he told the perplexed looking boy.

His fans began shouting things like 'Kyaaa' and 'I envy him'. The young boy looked at the paper then at the man holding towards him. "I don't want it." he told the older male. Like that, he was thrown away by some of the girls who screamed at him angrily.

"What are you!?" some of them shouted while he skidded across the pavement eyes wide and mouth slack.

"Get lost!" other yelled at him.

He got up and dusted himself, disappointed. "It wasn't him." the salmon haired boy told his blue cat friend.

"I appreciate your over enthusiastic welcome..." Salamander began while posing causing the girls to look at him with hearts in their eyes once more. "But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me." he told the fawning girls while fire erupted from his hands. He then stepped on to the blue flame and began floating away. "We are having a party on our ship. Please come." he told the still fawning girls before disappearing completely.

"What is he?" the salmon haired boy asked no one in particular.

"He's is really disgusting." Lucy replied from behind him, her sister standing by her side. The salmon haired boy and his talking cat looked back at them curiously. Lucy and her sister smiled at them. "Thanks for earlier." Lucy told them, making them even more confused. Serena held up a sign that read: "Yes, thank you very much." Not that they noticed though.

 **~Later~**

The cat and the salmon haired boy were scarfing down large amounts of food and gulping down their drinks with amazing gusto. "You are nice people." the boy tried to say though all the food but it came out all garbled.

"Yhup. Yhup." the cat agreed while stuffing it's mouth with fish.

Lucy tried to cover herself along with her sister as food and spittle came flying form the duo stuffing themselves. "Ah Ha Ha. You are Natsu and Happy right?" she asked them even though they clearly aren't listening due to all the food in front of them. "I understand you, just eat slowly" She told them but again, they didn't pay any attention. "I mean, the discount I got for my sex appeal is all gone.." Lucy muttered, earning her an annoyed look from her sister.

"That Salamander guy was using magic called Charm. It's a magic that attracts other people's hearts to the castor and it was already banned several years ago.." she told the boy and his cat while they stuffed their faces messily. "But trying to get girls attention by using such magic... How disgusting. Though, thanks to you guys jumping in, the Charm on me wore off." she finished, her sister nodding her agreement.

"I see." the salmon haired boy, Natsu, finally spoke despite the food in his mouth. This resulted in a small laugh from Serena. Lucy froze for a split second. Serena hadn't laughed since they were small, around three or four years old. She was happy to finally hear even the smallest amount of laughter from her twin.

"We may look like this but, we are mages too." Lucy stated for both herself and her ever silent sister.

"Ooh." Natsu replied, not looking up from the food.

"We are not apart of any guild yet, though." Lucy told them while smiling. Thinking that they didn't know what a guild was she began to explain. "Ah, a guild is an association for mages and it will mediate jobs and other information to mages. Mages won't be full-fledged until they work for a guild." Lucy was slowly working herself into a frenzy. Serena noticed this and let out a small sigh at how oblivious she was to the fact that the cat, Happy, and Natsu, the salmon haired male, were not listening.

"But! But! there are so many guilds all over the world. And it's pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular." she began once more, causing an even bigger sigh to escape Serena's lips. "Many great mages will gather at the one we want to get into. Ahh.. What should we do? We want to get in, but I bet it will be hard." she said with a dreamy expression on her face while her sister smiled fondly. "Ah, sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you? But we'll surely join that guild. I bet we can get many big jobs there." she finished, finally, while Natsu and Happy looked at her weirdly.

"I.. I see." Natsu stated with food hanging out of his mouth.

"You talk a lot." Happy added, Serena held up a sheet of paper towards the two males that read: "I'm sorry for my sister talking your ears off." Natsu and Happy found this odd. Why wasn't she taking like everyone else? Seeing their confused expressions, Serena blushed with embarrassment and tapped her sister to change subjects. The salmon haired boy known as Natsu couldn't help but feel a nagging thought in the back of his head. What it was, he wasn't sure. It was to small to recognize. He was then distracted by what was said next.

"By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone?" Lucy asked them, changing the subject for her sister.

"Aye, It's Igneel." Happy told them for his partner.

"I heard that Salamander is coming to this town, so we came, but it was the wrong person." Natsu stated while looking at Happy.

"The Salamander didn't look like a salamander." Happy added helpfully.

"I totally believed it was Igneel too." Natsu added on after taking another bite of his food.

"How could a human look like a salamander?" Lucy asked slightly repulsed and scared while her sister listens to the conversation, curiosity shining in her silver blue eyes.

"Hrmm? He's not human. Igneel is a real dragon." Natsu told the two girls. Their reactions were so different that the two males found it interesting. Serena began to glow with fascination as she sat forward while Lucy scooted backwards in fright.

"There's no way such a thing would be in this town!" Lucy yelled at them, causing them to freeze in a 'oh yeah' position. "Hey! Don't tell me you just noticed!" Lucy shouted once more while laughter spilled out of her sisters mouth. Effectively freezing the three for a split second. Natsu and Happy were shocked that a single noise came out of the silent girl's lips. They thought she didn't have vocal cords or something along those lines. Lucy looked at her sister, a happy expression on her face. This was the second time today that she had laughed. This was the second time in years that she had laughed. It made Lucy happy.

Everyone unfroze when the laughter stopped. Lucy put some money on the table and got up ready to leave before motioning for her sister, Serena to follow. " I guess we better get going.. but go ahead and take your time." Lucy told them before walking towards exit, her sister following her. Their faces went from impassive to shocked while tears poured out of their eyes and down their faces. Lucy twitched, paling slightly while her sister smiled a small smile.

Natsu and Happy got down on the floor and bowed to the two girls, causing the others to murmur to themselves about the spectacle. "Thank you for the meal!" Natsu shouted.

"Thank you!" Happy shouted along with his friend. Serena looked at them with curiosity and a bit of confusion. Lucy just looked at them with panic.

"Kyaaa! Don't!" Lucy exclaimed, freaking out at the commotion they were causing. Calming herself after her twin put a hand on her shoulder she began to speak once more. "D-Don't worry.. you helped us, too... So we're even now, right?" she asked the two bowing figures in front of them.

"I don't feel like I've helped at all..."Natsu stated with head down.

"Aye.. I don't feel right..."Happy agreed with him

Suddenly Natsu snapped up and hit his open palm with his fist, like he had an idea. "Oh yeah!" he yelled, pulling out the signed paper and holding it out to Lucy. "I'll give you this!" he told her while smiling brightly, like it was a good idea.

" **I don't want that!"** she told him while knocking the paper away from her.

 **~Later~**

Serena couldn't help but smile at the thought of the salmon haired boy and his talking cat. There was just something about the two of them that made her want to smile more. Made her want to laugh more and... talk like normal person. The last part was impossible. She couldn't talk without causing anything to happen. Her voice was cursed since birth. At least she thought so. Her sister, Lucy, would say otherwise.

Sighing she slumped ever so slightly in spot on the bench she and her sister were sitting on. Lucy was reading a magazine called The Weekly Sorcerer. This magazine specialized in magic and magic users who were used as models and the happenings with guilds. "Fairy Tail caused trouble again?!" Lucy exclaimed softly to herself and her sister. "What is it this time?! They destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the towns people..." Lucy read out loud.

She then began to roll back and forth across the bench despite her sister sitting on it with her. "HaHAHAHA! That's way too much!" she got out through her laughter. When she finally stopped rolling she spotted a picture of her Idol. "Ah, MiraJane is covering the gravure. Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane." she read while looking at the picture of said drawing card.

"I wonder if a person like her would be reckless, too. I mean, how do we join Fairy Tail? Do we have to learn some strong magic?" Lucy thought out loud, now sitting up straight. Her sister, Serena, who had been in deep in her own thoughts was now listening intently to her sister. "I wonder if we have to go through interviews. Mage guild Fairy Tail is the best!" she stated hugging the magazine while smiling. Serena smiled at her sister softly.

Suddenly the man from earlier pooped out of the bushes behind them. "I see you two want to join Fairy Tail." he stated, having over heard the whole one sided conversation.

"S-Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed while Serena stiffened at the sight of him.

"Oh man, I've been looking all over for you two... I really wanted to invite beautiful ladies like you to the party on our ship." he told them in a flirtatious voice.

"H-Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed while her sister stiffened even further. Serena did not like this man. He gave off a bad vibe for one, and two he was definitely hiding something. His intentions were not as innocent as he made them out to be.

Lucy got up and pointed at Salamander. "Let me tell you first, your Charm won't work on me and my sister anymore. The weak point of Charm is "understanding".. As long as the person knows about it, the magic is useless." she told him, Serena nodding her input and agreement.

Salamander smiled at both of them. "I knew it! I knew you were both mages the moment our eyes met. It's ok. I'll be happy if you both just come to the party." he told them, still smiling.

"There's no way we are going to such a nasty guys party." Lucy told him bluntly, Serena nodding in agreement once more.

"Nasty? Me?" he asked them, acting confused. "That's only a trial. I just want to be a celebrity during the party." he added posing like he had when he was charming the group of girls.

With their backs still turned, "Your an idiot, not even close to being a popular mage." Lucy told him while walking away from him along with her sister.

"Wait up!" he yelled after them desperately. "You two... want to join Fairy Tail, right?" he asked them both, hoping this would get them to stop. Lucy stopped abruptly, causing Serena to run into her. Both turn to face Salamander, showing he had their attention at last. "Have you ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?" he asked them, striking a pose once more.

Lucy's demeanor changed stunningly fast while her sister remained unimpressed. Serena knew this guy was lying. She couldn't say how she knew, she just did. It was something in his voice and body language. "You are one of the mages of Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I am. If you want to join I can talk to the master for you both." he lied, still hiding his true intentions behind his facade.

"It will be a wonderful party won't it?!" Lucy asked kissing up to the liar while Serena just shook her head. She couldn't understand how her twin could be so dense. Let alone gullible.

"Y-Your personality is easy to understand huh..." he muttered while sweat dropping at her sudden change. Though, he was curious as to why the other girl wouldn't speak or even get close to him. Her eyes seemed like she was staring through to his very soul, causing him to shiver inwardly.

"C-Can we really join Fairy Tail?!" she asked while beaming at Salamander.

"Of course. But please don't tell anyone about Charm." he told her while winking.

"Okay! Okay!" she agreed immediately, unlike Serena who stared distrustfully at the male.

Salamander turned to leave, waving over his shoulder, "I'll see you both at the party then."

After he left Lucy realized what happened. "Ack! I fell for a pseudo charm!" she exclaimed before looking at her sister happily. She grabbed Serena's hand and both of them jumped into the air."We can join Fairy Tail! Woohooo!" Lucy shouted while her sister giggled slightly at her child like behavior. After they had both calmed down (mainly Lucy) enough, Lucy began to giggle. "We'll just have to be friendly with that idiot till we join." Lucy told her sister who, like usual didn't respond.

 **~That Night~**

Natsu and Happy walked along the silent street, Natsu patting his bloated stomach. "Paaa! I ate a lot!" he laughed jovially.

"Aye." Happy agreed. He came to a stop once he caught sight of the ship out in the open. "Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one." Happy stated out loud, causing his companion to get sick.

" **Barf**. I feel sick." Natsu stated as he layed down on the brick siding.

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it..." Happy muttered to his prone friend.

Not too far from them, two girls were having a conversation. "Aww, I wanted to go to the party, too." one of them exclaimed.

"Look. Look~~~! That's the ship. Salamander Sama's ship~~~!" the other whined. Both effectively catching the duo's attention.

"Salamander?" the first girl asked her friend.

"You don't know about him? He's that great mage that is currently in town." the other girl stated. "I heard he's a mage from that famous Fairy Tail guild." she went on.

This caught the former prone Natsu's attention even more. "Fairy Tail?" he muttered, looking back at the ship before barfing once more. He then became determined. "Fairy Tail." he muttered one last time.

One the ship currently sailing away from the town, everyone, mostly girls, were wearing fancy dresses while drinking beverages and eating food. Generally having a good time while unaware of the darker secret to this party. Inside sat the two siblings, talking to the shady Salamander, or at least that's who he claims to be. "Lucy and Serena huh? Those are such pretty names." Salamander told them. Lucy smiled brightly at him while Serena showed no emotion, her guard was up. Lucy wore a red dress with a slit in the side that accented her bust and other parts of her body beautifully. Serena wore a modest blue dress that had wavy ruffles at the bottom and a sweetheart neckline. It accented her eyes and curvy body as well while covering more skin than her sister.

"Thanks." Lucy stated for both of them, smiling brightly still. She couldn't understand why Serena was so stiff and cold towards the man in front of them. Didn't she want to get into Fairy Tail?

Salamander then began to pour some wine into three glasses. "Let's toast with a glass of wine first." he stated, smiling smugly.

"Don't you have to attend to other girls?" Lucy asked curiously, becoming slightly suspicious.

"It's ok. I just feel like drinking with you two." he stated flamboyantly and flirtatiously. If it was even possible, Serena tensed up even more. He then proceeded to control the wine, making it form into little balls that floated towards the two sisters. "Try opening your mouths. Little pearls of wine will slowly come in." he told them.

Lucy's head whipped to the side while her sister remained still with her mouth clamped firmly shut. _"How annoying~!"_ both girls thought at the same time.

Facing forward once more Lucy decided to go with it. Serena still refused to cooperate. _" I just need to be patient. Patience! Patience!"_ Lucy thought with her mouth open till she caught onto his trick. Standing up, followed by her sister, Lucy used her arm to whack away the beads of wine. Surprising Salamander greatly. "What are you planning?" Lucy demanded, both sisters standing resolute. "This is a sleeping drug isn't it?" she asked with a face that held no hesitation.

"Oh... How did you know?" he asked while hiding his face.

"Don't misunderstand. We want to join Fairy Tail but we have no intentions at all to becoming your girls." Lucy stated firmly for both of them.

"Your are bad girl's. If you were to just sleep peacefully neither of you would have to getting hurt." he told them with a totally different tone of voice, one filled with danger and deceit.

"Eh?" Lucy asked, confused. The curtain behind the two girls broke apart as hands gripped their arms.

"Good job Salamander- san." One of the goons, the one gripping Serena's arms, chuckled while said girl struggled violently to get free before giving up.

"We haven't had such pretty girls in awhile." another goon, the one gripping both of Lucy's arms, added laughing while Lucy and Serena began to shake. Lucy with fear and Serena with anger.

"Wha... What's going on?!" Lucy demanded, frightened. Serena despite being angry remained calm. "Who are you?" Lucy demanded once more causing Salamander to grip her chin while grinning evilly.

"Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent to we get to Bosco ladies." he chuckled evilly.

"Eh?!" Lucy shouted, shocked at the news. Serena, however, wasn't. " Wah, B-Bosco... Hey! what happened to fairy Tail!?" Lucy asked frantically while her sister remained calm.

"I told you it's a slave ship. I brought you guys in as merchandise from the beginning. Just give it up." the blue haired male stated, causing Lucy to panic even more while her sister glared daggers at the men surrounding them. But that would soon be the least of their problems.

"Hee. Hee" some of the men laughed maniacally.

"You thought this out well, Salamander san. When girls are influenced by Charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise." On of them stated, grinning along with the others.

"It seems charm won't work on these ladies... So we'll just have to train them a little." another stated, eliciting more manic laughter from his friends.

 _"N-No.. this can't be!"_ the older sister thought, sweat trickling down her face. _What is he?! How can someone do something like this?"_ she wondered, disgusted at how filthy and evil this man was. Lucy felt his hand reach for the spot that she kept her Keys before he took them.

Swinging them around his finger lazily he walked away from the two girls. "Hrmm.. The keys of the Gates Huh? I see you are a stellar spirit mage But what does that make your lovely sister?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to get a reply.

"Stellar Spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no clue about magic." On of the goons asked their boss.

"Well, don't worry about it. Only contracted mages can use this magic. Meaning, it's useless for me." Salamander told them before tossing the keys out of the open window.

 _"So this is a mage of Fairy Tail!"_ the older sister thought, furious as her ideals about said guild came crashing down around her. Salamander then picked up a brand and heated it up before moving towards the girls.

"Let me brand you a slave first. It'll be a little hot, but please bare with it." he told the two furious blondes.

 _"Abusing magic...Cheating on people... and performing slavery!"_ Lucy and Serena thought of all the the things they had witnessed him doing. Lucy opened her mouth and shouted while tears poured down her face, "You are the worst mage ever." After those words escaped her mouth, someone fell through the ceiling and landed right next to Salamander, shocking everyone except Serena. She head felt his presence before he crashed to their floor.

His fist was directed at the blue haired male with the branding rod. Sadly, he dodged just in time. Serena grinned at the salmoned haired male and his companion, both wearing a serious expression. "The Brat from earlier!" Salamander exclaimed, shocked.

"N-Natsu." Lucy shouted gleefully, whipping her tears away. The cool effect his entrance had was nullified by his motion sickness. "That's so lame!" Lucy shouted at him while the slave traders sweat dropped.

 **~Time skip~**

After Lucy successful summoned Aquarius and sent the ship back to shore, the real fight began. "W-what is it?" one person asked.

"A ship stormed into port." Another yelled.

"Wha.. what's going on?!" Salamander yelled at his crew.

"It stopped." Natsu said while getting up off the floor and whipping his mouth, successfully catching the others attention. "The rocking... stopped." He stated once more.

With Lucy, she was once again aboard the ship. She was currently yelling at her Celestial Spirit. "What were you thinking?! How could you flush me along too?!" she asked while yelling furiously.

"My bad... I flushed the ship as well." Aquarius stated with a hand to her head.

"Were you aiming at me?!" Lucy yelled once more.

"Don't call me for awhile. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." Aquarius stated twice while she began to disappear.

"No need to repeat it!" Lucy shouted with frustration. "She's so selfish!" she added after the spirit disappeared.

"You don't really get along, huh?" Happy asked her only to be ignored.

"But I did it! Once the military personell hear about and arrive at the scene, all the other girls will be safe too." Lucy stated with glee. "I'm soo nice!" she added, acting like a sort of stuck up girl.

"Ack! We forgot Natsu and Serena inside." Happy stated while walking away soon followed by Lucy.

Back with Natsu. He was staring down Salamander and his crew with murderous eyes. Soon Lucy burst open the door followed by Happy. "Natsu, Serena! Are you guys oka..." she began only to stop once she notices the crew and their boss along with how serious Natsu looked. Serena was preparing for her attack as well.

"Hrrm? Brat... You shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission." Salamander stated while Natsu got into his fighting stance. "Hey throw him out quick" he told his crew.

"Yes sir!" they yelled, preparing to attack.

"Oh no! Leave it up to.." Lucy began only to be cut off by happy.

"Don't worry." he told her. "I forgot to tell you, but Natsu is a mage too." Happy stated as an after thought.

"Ehhh!" Lucy yelled, surprised by the news.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked with clenched fists, walking forward.

"What about it?!" Salamander asked, his voice booming in the now silent room.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu stated, looking at him before his eyes widened. This man was not apart of his guild. He punched the guys coming at him. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!" he shouted, surprising everyone except Serena. "I've never seen your face before!" he told Salamander.

"Fairy Tail? Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That mark!" One of the lackies exclaimed, panicking.

"Idiot don't, Lucy and Serena looked at me before running along with me by that name!" Salamander, now known as Bora-san shouted at his lackeys after one of them said something.

"He's real Bora- san!" another exclaimed to his boss, panic as well. Serena took this time to kick the guy holding her in the crotch before grabbing a metal bar and hitting him over the head.

"Bora of Prominence. He was banned from a mage guild called "Titan Nose" several years ago." Happy stated to his friend.

"I've heard about him. He committed several thefts using magic and got banished!" Natsu shouted, fists still clenched. His face becoming extremely serious. "I don't care whether you are a bastard or a good person. But I can't forgive you for using our name." he told Bora-san while grinding his teeth.

"Whatever! You're just a noisy brat!" Bora yelled while shooting fire at the salmon haired boy.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, ready to run over to him but Happy stopped her with one of his wings.

"Hmph." Bora grunted while posing. Something he seemed to do a lot of.

"Aweful." Natsu voice could be heard and everyone (minus Serena) stared in shock as the flames slowly dwindled and soon showed Natsu's shadow as he ate the fire. "What is it? Are you really a flame mage?" Natsu asked. "I've never tasted such awful "fire"." he told Bora. Lucy and everyone continued to stare in shock while Serena just chuckled at them.

"Huh?!" Lucy shouted.

"Fuuuuu. Thank you for the food." Natsu told them while wiping a hand over his mouth.

"Waa.. Waa.. Waa.. What is he?!" Bora exclaimed.

"Fire? Did he just eat fire?" his goons exclaimed.

"Fire won't work on Natsu." Happy told them, looking serious.

"I've never seen such magic!" Lucy stated while sweating slightly.

"Now that i've eaten.. I can feel my power returning." Natsu stated getting into position. "Here I come!" he shouted inhaling a breath.

"Can.. can he be..." One of the goons began. "Bora san! I've seen him before!"

"Huh?" their boss said while panicking.

"Rosey hair and scale like scarf.. No doubt! He's... the real..." the goon began while pointing a finger at Natsu, having a panic attack while Natsu blew fire out of his mouth. Soon fire hit the boss and all those around him.

"Salamander." Lucy finished with awe.

"Remember it well." Natsu began while pulling back a fist covered in fire. "This is Fairy Tail's MAGE!" Natsu said while ending it with a flaming punch.

Lucy and Happy then began to talk about what sort of magic Natsu has, causing Lucy to freak out and her sister to look at Natsu with interest. "Dragon Slayer. Igneel taught him this." Happy stated to Lucy.

"Dragon Slayer." Lucy repeated, watching as Natsu continued to beat up Bora. "Amazing. Amazing but... You're overdoing it!" Lucy shouted causing Serena to giggle. As they both looked at all the destruction. "The port is all messed up!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye." Happy responded.

"Don't give me an 'aye'" Lucy shouted at the blue cat.

"What's all the commotion." Some people in armor shouted running towards them

"The military." Lucy realized only to have her and her sister pulled by their hands.

"Crap lets run!" Natsu shouted to them while running with their hands in one of his.

"Why us?!" Lucy shouted while both her and her sister were being dragged.

"You both wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked them smiling brightly, still running.

Lucy and Serena looked at him before smiling and running along with him. Both were smiling brightly as they ran away from the armor covered men.

Things were finally looking up for them. What could possibly happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy's Siren Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy stated once the four of them arrived at the guild. Lucy and her sister Serena looked at the building in aw.

"Wow! It's huge!" Lucy breathed out while her sister's eyes sparkled with admiration.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he burst down the door looking furious, Happy at his side.

"We're back!" Happy copied, while posing mid air. Some of the guild members looked in their direction while others continued talking, eating and drinking. There were various 'welcome back's!' and 'heya's' from some of the guild members.

Both Lucy and Serena walked and admired the many people and the style of the inside. Two particular people sitting at a table near the entrance welcomed the Dragon slayer back. One with a black bob for hair was laughing while the other with brown hair and buck teeth said, "You really went all out this time! I heard Hargeon was-" he was then cut off by Natsu's foot ramming into his face.

Natsu's kick sent him flying towards the other side of the guild. "You little...!" Natsu yelled at the guy. This reaction surprised Lucy and amused Serena.

"Why?!" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes at the scene in front of her. Her sister just chuckled.

"You lied to me about the Salamander!" Natsu exclaimed once he landed, a hand on his left bicep, looking at the destruction and injured person in front of him.

The other guy, after hearing this, got up and yelled back at the furious Natsu, equally upset. "Don't blame me! I only told you some rumors I happened to hear!" Lucy just stood there, watching feeling dumbfounded at what was occurring.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You wanna fight?!" the other male retorted right back. Thus a fight broke out.

"Okay, Natsu. I think that's enough-" Happy stated, trying to calm down the fighting men, only to be hit with a person and knocked across one of the tables, hitting all the people around him. Thus the fight that was once small became huge fight with the whole guild involved. People were kicking, punching, using magic and many other things in this fight.

Lucy snapped out of her confusion and stared at the building around her. Serena payed no attention to her sister she was watching the fight with amusement. "Wow! I'm really here! Fairy Tail!" she stated while standing around holding her luggage.

"Oh? Natu's back?!" a black haired male with no shirt on muttered with his back to the fight, he turned around with a scary face scaring Lucy and startling Serena. The raven haired male had a blue Fairy Tail mark on the right side of his shirtless chest. Serena had to admit, he was handsome with his blue almost black eyes, well muscled chest and arms and his spiky black hair. But she hardly knew him enough to say he was her type. So she turned her attention back to the fight.

It turns out his name was Gray Fullbuster. He was competent at his work as a ice Mage and has a habit or rather, a very serious habit of taking of his cloths. "It's time to settle things from the other day Natsu!" Gray hollered while approaching the fighting people. A women sitting at the bar, sipping wine from a glass flute who was watching this with brown eyes.

"Gray. Your clothes." she stated, calmly and maybe with a slight bit of amusement. Her statement shocked Gray and stopped him from approaching the fight.

"Whoops!" said male exclaimed.

The women who told Gray about his clothes turned out to be Cana Alberona: Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. Not that it was healthy to drink that much, no, it's quit the opposite.

"This is why I can't stand the men here. They have no class at all." she muttered to herself before chugging a barrel of alcohol while Lucy gapped at her. Once again Serena watched with slight amusement.

Gray once more approached the fighting men, mainly Natsu. "Come on! Fight me!" he bellowed at the salmon haired male, who was currently pummeling the guy who lied to him.

Natsu, having heard him, turned around without letting the male in his grip go. "Put on some clothes first!" he hollered back.

They were then approached by a man wearing wooden sandals. "It's only noon and you're already whining and crying?" the mystery male stated as he walked over. He wore a blue shirt with the collar unbuttoned with scary looking eyes, tan skin and white hair. "You aren't kids you know." he finished with his arms crossed.

His name was Elfman, a muscle brained wizard who liked to solve everything with his fists. His coat had the kanji for number 1 on it apparently.

"Real men speak with their fits!" he yelled while posing with his arm raised as if to show off his muscles.

His statement surprised Lucy but not her twin. "He's encouraging fighting after all..." she stated, losing the hope that had welled up within her at him stopping the males from fighting.

Natsu and Gray turned their attention towards the white haired male, both looked unimpressed and punched him at the same time while hollering, "Butt out!" in unison.

"He's already knocked out!" Lucy stated with surprise in her tone while her sister chuckled. Both were unaware of the guy and two girls, one on either side of him, behind them.

"Ugh. How noisy." the orange haired male stated, capturing their attention while the girls around him muttered 'Hey, Loke..'.

Obviously, his name had to be Loke. He happened to be one of the highest-ranked on the 'most-desired wizard bachelor' list. In essence, he's a playboy.

A vase went flying and hit him in the head, knocking him over and angering him while the girls fawned over his prone form exclaiming 'Loke!'.

Getting back up, he turned on his charm. "I'm gonna go join in! For you girls!" he stated while holding up a thumb. Lucy, seeing this crossed him off her list of guys she wanted to date in a book of some sort.

"Good luck!" they told him with hearts hovering over their heads.

"He's off my list for sure." Lucy muttered after crossing him off the list. "But what's with this place? There isn't one normal person here!" she stated in a low voice, offending her sister. Lucy having noticed this smiled apologetically at Serena and stated, "Besides you of course." This successfully brightened Serena's mood. She walked over and hugged her sister.

Suddenly a soft female voice spoke up behind them. "Oh, are you two new here?" it asked them. Serena and Lucy both turned around and saw white haired, blue eyed, female wearing a red dress and carrying a tray with drinks on it walk over to them. Lucy knew exactly who she was the moment she saw her.

"Mirajane! _The_ Mirajane!" she exclaimed, going into fangirl mode. Mirjane, the white haired woman, smiled at them charmingly.

Like Lucy stated before, her name was Mirajane. A wizard whose photo spreads are featured in Sorcerer Weekly. She currently works here at Fairy Tail.

Lucy, reminded of the fighting men asked the question that had been bothering her. "Sh-Shouldn't we stop them?" she asked while pointing at the fighting males.

Mirajane just turned to look at the men's direction and smiled before stating calmly, "They're always like this. We should just let them be. Besides-" she began before Elfman flew into her. "-it's fun, don't you think?" she asked while smiling before passing out.

Alarmed, Lucy began to panic while waving her arms back and forth. "Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed, as the white haired woman's ghost flew out of her mouth. Gray then slammed into her from behind right after.

Natsu stood there smiling while swinging Gray's boxers around before laughing.

"My boxers!" Gray exclaimed while holding up a clenched fist. Lucy tried to cover her eyes, unsuccessfully, while blushing. Gray having turned his attention towards Lucy and her sister, who had her eyes covered courtesy of her sister. Lucy tried to flee along with her sister but to no avail. Gary held out his hand. "Miss. Could you lend me some underwear?" he asked while Looking at Lucy, who stood protectively in front of her twin.

"Yeah, right!" she growled while swinging a massive fan at him, sending him flying.

Out of no where, Loke popped up and picked up both sisters, one per arm, surprising them both. "I simply can't stand these insensitive fools." he stated while looking at them. He then dropped both girls after being punched in the face by Elfman.

"Real men speak with their fists!" he bellowed, only for Natsu to kick him away.

"I said butt out!" the salmon haired male yelled afterwards.

"Aye!" Happy added in.

Cana began to grow annoyed at all the commotion, seen clearly by the tick mark on her forehead. "Ugh, how annoying. I can't even have a nice, relaxing drink." she ground out with her head propped up by her hand. She then took out a card, which began to glow a faint blue color. "You guys had better knock it off!" she yelled at them.

Gray began to use his magic as well. He had a fist against the palm of the other hand, which was sideways, before stating, "Now I'm mad!"

Elfman soon followed, raising a fist in the air while using his magic. This caused his arm to turn into solid rock.

Loke was next. He twisted his ring slightly causing it to glow and activating its magic. "What a nuisance you people are." he muttered.

Natsu was after him. Fire began to form on his fists. "Bring it on!" he hollered.

Lucy held up Happy like a shield while her sister silently cheered them on. "A fist fight with magic?!" she asked the cat.

"Aye!" Happy said, not looking at all bothered by the fight or the fact that they were using magic.

"Don't give me, 'Aye!'" Lucy stated unhappily.

Soon a gigantic black humanoid looking thing stopped the fight by stomping its foot and yelling. "That's enough, you fools!" it yelled, effectively scaring Lucy and amazing Serena.

"Huge!" Lucy shouted with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Her sister had wide eyes as well but for a different reason. All fighting stopped instantly and was soon followed by silence.

Mirajane, who had recovered at some point, spoke up next. "Oh, you're still here, Master?" she asked while smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah," the giant replied.

Lucy was stunned and Serena was enamored. "Master?!" she hollered.

Natsu began laughing with his hands on his hips and his eyes closed. "What a bunch of wimps!" he laughed boisterously. "Looks like I win this-" he began but was cut off by the Master's huge foot landing on him, scaring both Lucy and Serena this time.

The black giant then noticed the blond twins. "-You new here?" he asked them.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy squeaked out while her sister held up her notebook saying the same thing. Serena not talking apparently confused the Master but he shook it off and saved it for another time.

The giant began to shrink right before their eyes till he was nothing more than a small elderly man. "Nice to meetcha!" he stated Hiply with his eyes closed and holding a hand up to them.

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master..?!" Lucy exclaimed while trailing off.

Mirajane, who was standing next to them, just smiled calmly. "Yep! This is Mr, Makarov, Fairy Tail's master!" she told them just as calmly.

Makarov jumped up and tried to land on the second floor railing but failed. Thus causing him to struggle to get on it before he fell. Coughing into his hand while everyone watched he began to talk. "You guys have done it again!" he started out before pulling out a pile of papers. "Just look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time! And it's all complaints" he scolded them.

The council, Serena remembered, was the organization that holds together all the wizard guilds.

"All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me!" Makarov began again. At this statement everyone apart of the guild looked down, ashamed. "However..." he started, his eyes hidden by his cap before burning the papers. "To hell with the council!" he yelled while watching the fire and then throwing it. Natsu jumped in the air and caught the fire in his mouth before slowly chewing it in a crouched position. "Listen up! Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync!" Everyone was looking at him now. The guild members attentive and Lucy and Serena in awe.

"Magic comes from mental strength and focus- nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!" At this statement Lucy looked over at Mirjane while smiling while Serena looked at the master, eyes sparkling with happiness. "That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" Makarov said while standing. The chorus of yells echoed through the guild while everyone held their pointer finger up.

 **~Time skip~**

Lucy held her hand out, face down and waited to get her guild mark from Mirajane. The stamper was then placed onto the back of her hand and began emitting a soft white glow before leaving her hand. "There! You're now a member of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane told her while smiling.

She then looked over at Serena who hid behind her sister. "Now, It's your turn." she told the blue eyed blond sweetly while Lucy waited by a pillar. Serena took out her notepad and wrote something down before showing it to the white haired girl. "Will it hurt?" it read. Mirajane smiled at her. "No it won't hurt. But may I ask why you aren't talking?" this seemingly harmless question quieted the whole guild in one second flat. They had all noticed, even Makarov and Gray, that she didn't speak but wrote things down instead.

Serena stiffened at the question and at all the eyes on her. Her hand shook as she wrote down her answer. Mirajane gasped once she finished reading it. It read, "My voice is cursed." Her astonished eyes met sad blue ones. They were sincere and held no lies or ill will. Just deep gut wrenching sadness.

"What did she say?" Makarov, Natsu and Gray asked Mirajane. The white haired girl pointed towards the notebook and they gasped as well. 'How could a voice be cursed?' they all wondered.

Makarov decided to test it out. "Speak to me not write your answer down. Is your voice really cursed?" he asked, silence filled the guild as everyone waited. Serena looked at her sister and then back at towards the guild master. Lucy couldn't do anything to help this time. And Serena knew it.

"Y-yes my voice is cursed." she answered. Her voice, to everyone in the guild, sounded both musical and sensual. It seemed to draw them near her and into some sort of trance. Well, all the weaker mages went into a trance. To them her voice was beautiful. Despite not using it for several years if not more, it retained it's beauty.

"Show me how it's cursed then." Makarov ordered her. Serena stiffened. She didn't want to but, she knew she had to.

She looked over at Gray before she spoke again. "Gray, I want you to go over to Master Makarov and punch him." she told him, her eyes even sadder than before. To everyone's surprise, Gray's eyes became dull as he walked over to Makarov and punched him, just liked she had asked. After doing so he broke out of his trance and looked around in a confused manner.

"I see. You were telling the truth." Makarov stated with wide eyes just like everyone else whilst rubbing his bruised face. Well everyone except Lucy. Lucy looked just as sad as her sister. "I have one more question before I let you use your notebook again." he told Serena, who nodded her head in consent. "What sort of magic do you use?" he asked bluntly and kindly. Both Serena and Lucy stiffened. This is not something they liked discussing.

"I don't know Master. I can use Dragon Slayer magic, Ice magic and many others but they have to be related to elements. My voice just makes any magic I use stronger." Serena said quietly while looking at her feet. This sentence confused everyone except Makarov. He now knew what magic she used now.

"Serena was it?" he asked getting a nod in return. "I figured out the type of magic you use." he told her causing her to look up at him in surprise. "You use Siren magic. It's an extremely rare type of magic, even more so than Dragon Slayer magic and maybe even stronger." The last statement caused everyone to look at her in wonder and surprise. They'd never heard of this magic before. Natsu and Gray on the other hand wanted nothing more than to have her on their team, for reasons even they couldn't explain to themselves, other than that they wanted someone strong on it.

Serena wrote down something before showing it to the master. It read: "Thank you." That thank you meant many things. But there was only one that they knew about. "Mirajane. Give this girl our guild mark." he stated causing everyone to cheer, the mood in the room cheerful once more. After all, who wouldn't want someone as strong as her be apart of their guild?

"Where would you like it?" Mirajane asked the blond girl in front of her while Natsu and his flying cat walked over to the job postings. Instead of writing her answer down she pointed to the area right above her heart, and since she is in fact a girl, it was on her chest. Smiling at the blond, blue eyed girl she placed the stamp over the pointed area and pressed down. Once the stamper was removed, it revealed an ice blue with sparkles in the shape of Fairy Tail's guild mark. "Now you're a member of Fairy Tail!" Mirjane stated before hugging the girl. She wanted to do something to apologize for bring up such a sad subject. It shocked the poor blond girl before she decided to hug back.

Once they both let go Lucy dragged her off towards Natsu. "Look Natsu! I got the Fairy Tail mark!" she said happily.

He just continued to look at the notice board with a blank face. "Oh Yeah? That's great, Luigi." he said without turning around.

"Lucy!" Lucy yelled angrily. How could he get her name wrong?!

Serena tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and look at her. She smiled at him before pointing towards her guild mark. He smiled at her, unlike what he did with Lucy, and said, "That's great, Serena!" causing said girl to blush slightly and smile a little bit bigger. He then turned back towards the board and his face turned blank once more. Lucy was furious. How could he smile and remember her sister's name and not hers?! What was up with that?!

The jobs are normally found on the request board at each guild. A request board is where wizards can choose to take any job they want from the requests posted on it.

"Choose a good-paying one, okay?!" Happy told his salmon haired friend after popping out of nowhere.

"Oh! 160,000 Jewel for getting rid of some thieves!" Natsu exclaimed while holding the request. In the background Makarov was drinking a glass of beer.

"Then it's decided!" Happy added on cheerfully.

Out of nowhere a young kids voice asked the Master, "Is my dad still not back yet?" This successfully caught both Natsu and Happy's attention.

"You're getting on my nerves, Romeo." Makarov told the kid, now known as Romeo. "If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!" he added after a second or two.

The kid, Romeo, was about 2 inches with pale skin, black hair and eyes. He stood with his fists clenched in front of the guild master. "He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!" Romeo refuted desperately. At this point both Lucy and Serena were watching the scene curiously.

"If I recall, it was a job on Mt. Hakobe.." Makarov commented absentmindedly.

This only infuriated Romeo more. "That isn't that far away! Go look for him!" the kid yelled at the older male.

Makarov was also becoming more frustrated with the conversation. "Your old man is a wizard!" he bellowed down at the poor boy. "There's no wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself. Go home and have some milk or something." he told the boy in a softer tone, unaware of Natsu watching this with a serious expression on his face along with Lucy and her twin.

"Stupidhead!" Romeo hollered while punching Makarov in the face while crying, resulting in him flying backwards. He then ran out of the guild after yelling "Darn it!"

Lucy and her sister who were watching the scene both had sad expressions on their faces. "That was pretty harsh.." Lucy stated, trailing off, while her sister nodded in agreement.

Mirajane was the one to answer her. "Despite what he said, the master is worried." she told them, her voice soft. As soon as she said this, a loud *crash* resounded through the room. Natsu had punched the paper he had taken into the request board.

One of the other guild members who had been standing next to the request board yelled him him as he walked away. "Hey! Natsu! Don't break it!" He was dutifully ignored by said salmon haired boy. Makarov sighed while Lucy and her twin looked in the direction Natsu and Happy were walking, along with some of the other guild members. "I don't know about this, Master. He's gonna try and save Macao." the guy from before stated while leaning against the bar.

"He's such a kid." the guy with buck teeth, the one that gave Natsu false information, stated.

"He's just gonna end up hurting Macao's pride."

Makarov opened his eyes despite the bandage on his nose. "No one is allowed to choose the path others take. Let him be." he told them, ending any further discussion.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Natsu is in the same boat as Romeo." Mirajane answered, not turning to look at the blond haired twins. Both of them turned to look at the white haired woman in surprise. "I guess he sees part of himself in him. " she stated, catching Serena and Lucy's attention as they stared at her. "All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. " as she was saying this, a crying Romeo was comforted by Natsu. "Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..." she ended her speech just as Natsu walked off.

 **~Time skip~**

A horse drawn carriage traveled down the dirt road. It carried four people consisting of a motion sick Natsu, a sleeping Serena, a cheerful Happy and thoughtful Lucy.

"Why are you here?" Natsu's voice asked, directed at Lucy. Serena was there but, he didn't mind her presence for some reason. It was like she calmed him down without even trying.

"What's the big deal?" Lucy asked, her voice hushed due to her sleeping sister. Inside the carriage, Lucy was seated on one bench with her sister's head in her lap while Happy sat on the floor. Natsu was laying down on the other bench thanks to his motion sickness. "You and vehicles don't mix, huh?" she asked only to get no answer in return. "Oh, I feel bad for you in so many ways..." she added mockingly.

"-What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked, picking his head up slightly.

"Oh, nothing." she muttered. The carriage was slowly making its way down the road and to it's destination.

 **~Flashback~**

"Natsu's father left and never came back" Mirajane stated to the twins capturing their attention. "Well, technically, he was only his foster father. And a dragon." she stated while turning around and smiling. A picture of a green, fire breathing lizard with wings automatically popped into Lucy's head.

"Huh?! A dragon?!" Lucy whisper yelled, panicking while her sister became all sparkly eyed. Serena found creatures such as dragons fascinating instead of scary like her sister. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy asked while Mirajane cleaned the dishes.

Mira(Mirajane) simply nodded while smiling. "When Natsu was little, the dragon found him in the forest, took him in, and taught him all about language, culture, and magic. But... But, one day, the dragon suddenly disappeared." Mira told them, her tone sad.

"Oh, that must be Igneel, then.." Lucy muttered, her tone also sad.

"Natsu looks forward to the day he'll see Igneel again. That's kinda cute don't you think?" Mira stated.

 **~Flashback End~**

By the end of this, Lucy was staring thoughtfully at Natsu before the vehicle stopped, ending Natu's sickness as he opened his eyes. "We've arrived?" she asked, causing Natsu to jump up, once more full of energy once more, fire poured out of his mouth and burned in the background.

"It stopped!" he excliamed joyfully, his fits raised as he and Happy began to dance with their barely contained joy.

"Sorry! This is as far as I can go!" the driver yelled at the four of them from the front seat. Thanks to all the yelling, Serena woke up and glared at all of them. Let's just say, she was **NOT** happy when someone woke her up.

"Quiet!" she yelled, forgetting the affects of her voice. The response was automatic. Natsu and Happy both froze and shut their mouths before looking at the pissed off Serena warily. Once she was completely awake she apologized to them and told them they could talk once more. Lucy sighed with relief as the mood and everyone returned to normal.

Once the four of them exited the carriage, they were meet with freezing cold air with snow blowing in the wind and on the ground. The four of them looked at their surroundings from the open doors in the back of the carriage. "Wh-Whoa..! What in the world?!" Lucy exclaimed as the wind blew her and her sisters golden hair around them along with Natsu's salmon hair.

 **~Time Skip~**

After being dropped of by the driver, the four friends began to walk towards their destination.

"I'm freezing! I know we're on a mountain, but it's supposed to be summer! This blizzard isn't right!" Lucy complained as she curled in on herself while lagging behind the group.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothes. You don't hear Serena complaining." Natsu stated, not turning to look at her as he continued walking with Happy beside him or rather on him. He was completely unaware that he too was dressed lightly. Serena walked beside her sister, growing annoyed at her whining.

"You're not dressed any differently! Give me your blanket!" Lucy hollered, her voice becoming slightly whiney as she tugged on the rolled up blanket on the salmon haired males back.

"Man, she's annoying. I feel sorry for Serena." Natsu muttered while looking back to the whiny blond and her annoyed sister.

"Aye." Happy agreed from his perch on Natsu's shoulder.

Suddenly, Lucy got an idea. "I know!" she shouted before taking one of her keys of the belt. "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" she exclaimed after swiping the key in the air. Once the dust or rather snow disappeared a clock with hands, arms, and a face appeared.

"Clock." it pronounced in a deep but soft voice.

Natsu and Happy looked at it in aw and not a little bit of excitement. "-Oh! A clock!" Natsu stated with interest plain on his face.

"-Cool!" Happy exclaimed alongside him.

Lucy had dragged her unwilling sister into the clock with her while the two males gawked before covering them both with the blanket. Lucy began to talk while her sister steadily looked back at them with a blank expression.

"Huh? I can't hear you." Natsu told her bluntly.

"'We are staying in here,' she says." the clock told them for the blond girl.

"Why did she even come?" Natsu asked no one in particular. " I don't mind her sister coming though." he whispered to himself, unaware of the growing affection inches heart for said girl.

"'What job brought Macao to a place like this?' she asks."

"You came along without knowing?" Natsu muttered, as he did so he locked eyes with Serena who silently conveyed her discomfort of being squashed by her sister and her annoying them. He understood what she was trying to tell him. "He looked back at the brown eyed blond. "He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster." he stated calmly.

This scared Lucy but intrigued Serena. Her eyes which were blank were now wide with interest. They once again began walking. "'I want to go back,' she proclaims" the clock stated blandly while Serena along with the two males were growing increasingly annoyed.

"'Be my guest,' I reply." Natsu mocked, while continuing to walk, Happy right behind him and the clock carrying the two girls behind both of them.

"Aye." Happy agreed with his salmon haired friend.

The four of them (minus the clock of course) continued walking. After walking for so long, Natsu took to yelling his comrades name. "Macao! You there?!" he hollered, hand cupped to make his voice go further and louder.

"Macao!" the blue cat yelled along with him. Both were unaware of the avalanche they created heading their way. Along with that Avalanche was the very monster they had talked about earlier. It smashed it's fists into the snow covered ground in the spot Natsu had stood moments before. It looked at both Happy and Natsu and smiled eerily. "It's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed, mouth agape while Natsu glared at the monster.

Instead of trying to attack them again, the Vulcan went straight for Lucy and Serena who were holed up in the clock. Lucy gaped, her eyes wide with fright. Serena, on the other hand, fell asleep a few minutes before due to being warm and cramped. Thanks to that she had no clue what was going on around her. The Vulcan picked up the clock being and looked at the twins through the glass. "Human girls!" it stated with excitement.

It then picked up the clock and ran away just as Natsu prepared to fight. "It can talk?" he asked himself as he cracked his knuckles.

"'Help us already!' she says." Horologium stated in his blunt tone, not really caring one way or another. Natsu just looked on before coming to a decision.

Later, near the summit of Mt. Hakobe, the Vulcan had taken the two sisters to it's cave. Serena had yet to wake up which left her sister to cry while she looked out of the glass part of the clock being fearfully while she talked to herself. "'How did this happen us? What's with this monkey? He's too upbeat!" Lucy stated while the clock spoke out loud for her. "I'm not sure how to answer..." the clock trailed off while the monkey danced around them, pounding his chest and the ground while hearts floated around him.

It then, a split second later, appeared with it's face pressed to the glass, it's cheeks tinted pink. "Girls!" it said, smiling despite the glass pressed to it's face. Steam then seemed to flow out of it's nostrils, sending chills down Lucy and her sleeping sister's spine. And yes, you can get chills while asleep.

It stood there looking at them while the two of them (minus Serena of course) stared at each other. During that silence Horologium disappeared leaving the two girls alone with the Vulcan without anything between them. "Ack! what the..?! Horologium! Don't disappear on us!" Lucy exclaimed, holding the blanket tighter around them.

As the Vulcan moved closer to the two blonds causing Lucy to shiver with fear. "Time is up. Take care!" the clock celestial being yelled.

Lucy began to cry streams of tears while huddling in on herself and getting in front of her sister. "No! Give me an extension!" Lucy whined at the clock that was no where in sight. The clock did not answer as the monster moved closer to the two of them, a perverse smile on his face with his hands raised. Stars appeared in it's eyes as well as it looked at them. Lucy shivered unpleasantly at the perverse appearance of the monkey monster.

"Monkey!" a familiar voice yelled, causing Serena to wake up with a dark aura around her and Lucy to whip her head in the direction of the voice. Natsu was then seen running towards them at top speed, a angry expression on his face. "Where's Macao?!" he hollered at the monster. Before he could reach the Vulcan and the two blonds, he slipped on the ice and went sliding towards the other side of the cave. Lucy watched this with a shocked face, her eyes shadowed and her jaw gaping.

The Vulcan didn't even glance at the salmon haired male. He was too busy looking at the two girls in front of him. Even though one of them was shrouded in a suffocating dark aura. "Whoa, so uncool. Can't he make an appearance like a normal person?" Lucy muttered, unaffected by her sisters aura. After all, they are sisters and she had to wake up Serena a couple times before. Ahem, now back to the present.

The Vulcan danced around while Lucy face-palmed at the salmon haired males stupidity. "Alright, Monkey! Where's Macao?!" Natsu yelled, serious despite his upside down position against some ice. He successfully gained the monkey's attention as Lucy walked over to him while pulling her sister behind her while Natsu stood up.

"You understand me? Where's Macao! He's a human man!" Natsu yelled, fist clenched, fully standing now with the two blonds by his side.

The Vulcan looked at him for a minute before putting a single finger to his chin. "-Man?" it asked.

"That's right!" Natsu said, his arms folded across his chest. "Where did you hide him?!" he asked while pointing a finger at the Vulcan.

Lucy moved away while her sister stayed next to Natsu. "Whoa, you already decided he hid him?!" Lucy exclaimed, annoying her sister and causing the dark aura around her to increase. Let's just say, when you wake her up or she wakes up, she's like a monster seeking vengeance. Scary right?

The Vulcan pointed towards a direction while waving his hand and smiling. "Oh, it understood!" Natsu stated happily while walking towards the exit. "Where is he?!" the salmon haired boy asked only to be pushed out of the cave and off the mountain. "Monkey!" Natsu shouted furiously while he fell back first towards the never ending abyss below him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted worriedly as she watched this happen. Throughout all of this, Serena woke up more fully which dispelled the dark aura around her as she lifted her head and looked at her sister and the monster in front of her.

"No men! Like girls!" the Vulcan shouted while banging on his chest and stomping on the ground.

Lucy peered out of the cave and looked down. "Oh No! Don't tell me he's dead!" Lucy shouted while the snow and the wind blew around in the frigid air. "Natsu.." she stated before turning back towards the Vulcan and her sister who had made her way to stand next the older blond.

"Girl! Girl! Girl! Girl!" the beast chanted, looking pleased with itself for getting rid of Natsu. Lucy slung off the blanket while looking at the ape.

"Check this out, you perverted ape!" she shouted, catching its attention once more. She pulled out one of her keys and sliced it through the air, posing along the way. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" she exclaimed, looking slightly smug. This caused her sister to panic. Serena knew her sister forgot that the Golden Bull was also perverted. There were countless times that it acted perverted towards her, way more than it did towards her sister. Why? She didn't know.

Soon a black and white bull wearing a speedo with battle axe on his back appeared before posing. "Cow?" the Vulcan asked, slightly confused.

"Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit I have a contract with!" Lucy stated proudly while her sister stayed quiet not wanting to get noticed by said bull that now stood beside Lucy.

Taurus noticed the two sisters then, gaining hearts in his eyes while acting perverted. "You always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy. I'm mooved!" he exclaimed before noticing Serena. "But not like you do Ms. Serena! I'm even more mooved now!" he stated with larger hearts in his eyes and steam coming out of his nostrils while looking at her chest, which was in fact slightly bigger than her sisters. This caused Serena to cover herself while her face grew a nice shade of pink due to embarrassment.

Lucy face-palmed once more with realization. "This one's a pervert, too." This caused the ape to glare at the bull. She then turned towards her celestial spirit growing angry. "Stop bothering my sister!"

"Don't take my girls!" the Vulcan growled out towards the bull. Causing Taurus to glare heatedly back.

"'My girls'?!" Taurus growled back, not liking how the ape seemed to see the two blonds as his when they belonged to him. Or at least he thought so. "Those are fighting words!" he ground out as both he and the ape prepared to fight.

Lucy and Serena both stared at the two of them. "Taurus!" Lucy hollered, causing said bull to grin and take the battle axe of his back.

The axe then began to spin while Taurus posed. "Fierce Moove!" he yelled before catching the axe and slicing it towards the ground. This caused a crack to form that began heading towards the ape. The Vulcan just jumped out of the way before running towards the bull in another direction. Lucy and Serena both followed the scene in front of them with narrowed eyes. "He's fast!" they both stated in unison. Serena forgetting that she shouldn't talk.

Just as the Vulcan was about to punch Taurus, Natsu flew back in and gave a flying kick to the bull, effectively knocking him out. "Natsu!" both blonds shouted. Lucy with shock and Serena with joy. Taurus flew backwards and dropped his axe along the way.

His ghost drifted out of his mouth. "-Looks like this is the end.." the bull stammered.

"So weak!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked at what had just transpired while her sister giggled softly.

Natsu pointed his thumb in the Vulcan's and Taurus's direction, looking confused or so it seemed. "Hey. Is it just me, or are there more monsters now?" he asked looking at Lucy and Serena for an answer.

This caused Lucy to screech at the salmon haired boy while her sister walked over and hugged him, surprising him. He hugged back anyway. Why wouldn't he? It's normal to do so right? "He's an ally! A celestial spirit!" Lucy exclaimed, seething.

"This monkey is?" Natsu asked, looking towards the ape in question.

"The bull!" Lucy screamed, before calming down after realizing something. "Wait, how did you survive?" she asked the salmon haired boy.

Natsu turned back and smiled at the older blond with a smug smile and sharp eyes. "I owe that to Happy!" he told her before looking towards Serena, who during the conversation had let him go. He smiled at her too, although a little bit different considering it was no longer smug. He then turned that same smile to his flying cat friend, who had appeared sometime during the conversation. "Thanks!" he said happily.

"Aye!" Happy answered, looking at the salmon haired male.

Lucy crossed her arms across her chest, staring at the two friends. "You're no good when it comes to riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" she asked curiously.

Natsu looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked her suspiciously before making a face. "Happy isn't a vehicle. He's my friend." he told her in a serious tone of voice while a single bead of sweat ran down his face. "Wow, you're simpleminded." he insulted her.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry.." she told them softly.

The ape, which had been listening to the conversation and watching them, became furious once more. It jumped up and prepared to attack Natsu, who was unaware of this. "My girls!" it yelled at the salmon haired male. It slammed its fist down at Natsu only for said male to intercept the attack with his arm, causing the ice covered floor to crack and splinter into huge chunks.

"Listen up! All members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!" Natsu began, still looking at Lucy and Serena. He was then kicked by the Vulcan, sending him flying towards the cave wall before he stopped himself and glided to a stop with his arms crossed in front of his face, his eyes glaring ever so slightly.

"From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" he began once more, causing Lucy to gasp before he stood up from his crouched position once more. The Vulcan was running towards the salmon haired male, its arms raised to attack while a fierce scowl was on its face. He began to glow as the ape came closer. "Happy, Lucy and Serena are my friends, too." he muttered, facing the incoming monster.

The glow became stronger and more vibrant . "Which is why.." he trailed off just as the monster pulled back it's fist, preparing to attack once more. Natsu kicked the ape in the gut with a flame covered foot. "... I'm taking Macao back with me!" he shouted, finishing his sentence from earlier. The flaming kick sent the Vulcan flying towards the other side of the cave before it landed in a crouched position as Ice stalagmites fell to the ground.

Natsu grinned, preparing himself before laughing mockingly. This angered the ape and caused him to swing his arms, causing a gale of air and ice to fly towards male and the females behind him. Lucy screamed as was hit by the ice while Natsu grew angry. Serena just looked nonplussed. "That has no effect on fire!" the salmon haired male screamed as chunks of ice pelted him. He was then blown away by the larger chunks of ice and the gale of air.

Once the dust cleared the form of the ape holding the Taurus's battle axe while smiling was shown. The blade of the axe gleamed, showing just how sharp it was.

Natsu, Lucy and Serena saw this. Each of them showed a different emotion. Natsu looked on with wariness, Lucy with fear, and Serena well, lets just say she didn't care one way or another. She was getting annoyed by the ape creature though along with her sister's cowardice. "Uh oh." Natsu muttered.

"Taurus' axe!" Lucy exclaimed soon after. Serena just sighed, shaking her head at their obviousness.

Taurus, after hearing his name and despite being knocked out still held hearts over his head and drool out of his mouth. "Ms. Lucy... Ms. Serena... " he muttered dazedly.

The next thing that happened was the ape began swinging the axe at Natsu, who steadily dodged with a straight face. This seemed to anger the Vulcan further. That is, until the salmon haired male dodged and slipped only to fall backwards.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, worry tinting her voice. Serena just watched, chuckling softly to herself. She knew the outcome of this battle already. Natsu would win, that she knew for sure. The vulcan swung the axe down at Natsu, who caught it and strained his muscles to keep it away from him, sweat pouring down his face.

On the other hand, sweat also poured down the Vulcan's face as well as it tried to push the axe further towards the salmon haired male.

"Taurus! Go back! That'll make the axe disappear too!" Lucy yelled desperately while shaking the unconscious bull. Her voice was pleading. Her back was to the battling males while her sister stood of to the side smiling gleefully as she watched them fight. Serena didn't know why but, whenever she watched or fought in a fight a bubbling feeling spread through her. That same feeling spread through her, making itself known while she smiled with malicious glee.

It was definitely part of her curse. What else could it be? Turning back to the scene at hand, she watched as Natsu used his body heat to melt the metal blade of the axe before eating it.

Lucy grimaced, her eyes wide. "He melted the blade with his body heat?!" she muttered with slight fear and surprise.

"Aye!" Happy responded, flying next to the blonde Celestial wizard as they both watched the battle unfold.

As the ape watched Natsu eat the melted metal uncertainly, Natsu began to speak. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" he stated with his mouth full before spitting the remaining mettle at the ape, causing it to let go of the axe and stumble backwards, steam drifting off of the spots the metal had hit.

Natsu punched his fist together before opening his previously closed eyes. His fist was now covered with flames as well as flames in the background as he leapt through the air towards his target, cloths bellowing around him. "Here I come! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he hollered before his fist connected with the Vulcan, sending it flying while he grinned triumphantly. The end result was exactly what Serena had thought. Natsu winning. Although she and her sister stared at the now unconscious and upside down form of the Vulcan on top of a pile of broken ice along with Natsu and Happy.

"You did it!" happy exclaimed, well, happily.

"Wasn't this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy questioned.

"Oops! I forgot!" Natsu stated while scratching the back of his head. Serena giggled slightly at this.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy stated blatantly only to step back in surprise as the form of the Vulcan disappeared in a glow of white and yellow light.

"Wh-What the..?!" he muttered before gasping. The light faded, revealing none other than Macao. "Macao!" he finally stated as he along with the others looked at said males form where the Vulcan's used to be. Or rather he was the ape.

"What?! _He_ was that perverted ape?!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised by this realization. Right after she said this Macao's form slid down the rubble of ice maybe a half inch.

"The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him." Happy said thoughtfully, if not a bit sad.

"Take Over?"

"It's a body possession spell." Happy stated with a semi blank face. "Vulcans are monsters that survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over." he finished.

"It looks like he put up a fight before he was taken over." Serena stated, speaking up for the first time since the carriage ride. Or least the first time they noticed her speak since then. Everyone looked at her for a split second in surprise before returning their gazes back to the man on the himself had to look away, there was just something about Serena that made him feel all tingly and warm. His Dragon side was always quiet around her as well. Why was that? He wondered about that as he gazed at the man in front of him.

At the end of the exclamation he grew angry. "Macao! Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" he yelled passionately. After all, he didn't want anyone to feel the pain of their father leaving them behind like he did.

Macao, with all the yelling, opened his eyes weakly. "Mm.. Natsu..." he muttered weakly.

"Macao!" the four of them shouted happily.

"I'm pathetic... I defeated 19 of them..." he began, surprising Lucy. "...but the 20th took me over... I'm really mad at myself...Damn. I can't face Romeo now." he finished weakly.

"Don't say that! Defeating that many is impressive enough!" Natsu muttered cheerfully.

'No way! There was more than one of those apes?! And he took on that job all by himself?!' Lucy thought to herself while her sister smirked knowingly at her. Natsu helped Macao up while the two sisters watched on.

Natsu smiled cheerfully as he helped his comrade up. "Now let's go see Romeo!" he stated, his voice just as happy as his face. This statement caused Macao to smile while Lucy watched in amazement. 'Amazing.. I can't begin to compare to this..' Lucy thought while her sister smiled at the four of them sadly. She had never had someone besides her sister do anything like this for her. Usually other people would beat, belittle and call her names. She was 'The Cursed Child' to everyone that lived near them.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lucy?" Happy asked. "It's creepy." he stated, angering said blond.

"Don't make me yank you whiskers, kitty." Lucy muttered darkly while her sister laughed softly.

 **~Later~**

The day would ending as people walked around town. The setting sun painted everything in a soft orange glow. A lone boy sat alone on pair of stairs while he remembered what had caused this mess. He wiped the tears that began to fall when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Romeo!" it hollered. The boy, Romeo, looked up and spotted Natsu, Lucy, Serena and Happy coming back with someone he thought he had lost. Someone who had been missing for awhile. His father. His expression brightened instantly before he ran towards the group. Tears spilled from his child like eyes before he tackled his father

"Dad!" he yelled as knocked his dad over, wrapping his small arms around his father neck just as his father's arms wrapped around his small waist. "Dad! I'm sorry!" Romeo sobbed, tears pouring down his face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Macao responded softly, trying not to give away just how wounded he was.

"It's ok! I'm a wizards son!" the boy responded while the four friends watched with happy on their faces.

"The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask them if _their_ dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!" Macao told his son while Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Serena walked away. This response elicited a tearful yet joyful smile from his son.

Romeo ran a little ways towards their retreating figures and cupped his small hands to his mouth. "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"No problem!"

"Aye!" they both responded.

"And thank you too, Lucy, Serena!" the two sisters turned back to smile and wave at the young child before walking after the salmon haired boy and his flying, talking cat. The sun began to obscure their figures as they grew more distant.

'Fairy Tail is one messed up guild, but the people are really fun, warm hearted, and nice. I'm still just a newcomer here, but I love this guild!' Lucy and Serena both thought at the same time as they ran back to the guild and everyone waiting for them along with Natsu and Happy. One thing's for sure, there will be a lot of things coming their way.


End file.
